Missing Ring
by starlightyuki
Summary: In which Tsuna loses his wedding ring. Main pairing: R27 Minor pairing:8059. For Fanfiction Writer Appreciation day!


Star: In honor of Fanfiction Writer Appreciation Day, well yesterday was. Here is a one shot. I want to thank all the writers of all fandom, you guys are amazing! As well as all the reader, thank you for enjoying our works. Go tell your favorite author, hell all writer, Thank you. Enjoy. I own nothing. There is Yaoi in this, so if you don't like don't read!

* * *

"Nonononono, this can NOT be happening."

Natsu looked up as his master franticly moved around the room, pulling open and rummaging through drawer, pulling off the sheets and looking under the bed in a frantic search. The sky lion yawned before placing his head down again, only to let out a surprised yowl as he was lifted up from his comfy pillow.

"Sorry, Natsu." Tsuna apologized as he set him back down.

The young don gripped his hair, looking around room, a worried frown on his face. He was going to kill him. He was going to kill himself! How,how could he have had lost it.

"My office!"

Natsu blinked as he ran out of the room and looking around the room before he darted after him.

No way was he getting trouble for this mess.

~KHR~

"Get away let go,you baseball-idiot!"

"Come on, Hayoto, just one kiss."

Hayoto glanced Takashi as the rain guardian wrapped hi arms around his lover waist. He had just gotten back from a misson and he wanted a least a little love from his stubborn lover.

"Let me go I have to take-"

A loud crash came from Tsuna's office. The two shared a look before running down the hall.

"Tsuna!/Juudaime!"

"Oh thank god. You guys have to help me!"

The two guardian blinked. The whole offices had looked like it had been ransacked, papers and book were all over the place, drawrs over turned and one of the picture had fallen of the desk, but Tsuna looked unharmed, frantic looking and nervous but completely, a hundred percent unharmed.

"Juudaime wh-"

"I lost my ring."

Takashi raised an eyebrow. "But it's o-"

"My wedding ring!" Tsuna yelled. "I checked my bedroom and bathroom and couldn't find there, so I thought maybe I took it off while I was signing paper but it isn't HERE!"

The don flopped in his chair, resting his elbows on his knees as he gripped his hair in frustration. The two guardians shared a look. For Tsuna to lose the ring was unheard of. If it wasn't on his ring finger it was on the chain he had around his neck. They knew that the ring meant a lot to him, not just because it was his wedding ring, it had a special reason behind it.

"Don't worry Tsuna." Takashi reassured him."We'll help you find it."

"Really?" Tsuna gave them a hopeful look.

Gokudera place a hand on his chest. "Of course Juudaime. We'll find it in no time."

~KHR~

It was hopeless.

They had looked everywhere, they checked laundry room, the training room, the med bay, the kitchen, the ball room. Every last knok and cranny of the mansion with no luck.

Tsuna flopped back on his remade bed and ran his finger in his hair. They had searched all day, when they called it quits, dinner had already started. Tsuna told them he was going to check his room one last time and that he will grab something later.

He raised his left hand and started at it, look at his ring finger. There was a slight band skin that was lighter than the rest of his skin.

" _How could I lose it? When did I even take it off?"_ Tsuna wondered as his thought drifted to the day he got the ring.

 _It was beautiful for something so simple. Tsuna smiled at the rose gold band around his finger, the light of the city of light reflecting off it. Months of planning, from picking the cake to having to the flowers dye and dealing with the wedding planerzillas, all of it was worth it for this small simple band._

 _Two arm wrapped around his waist and gentle kiss was placed on the back of his neck._

" _Tired?" Tsuna asked, still staring at the ring._

" _No, just enjoying holding my wife in my arms."_

 _Tsuna rolled his eye at that. Still a warm feeling spread through his chest. A large hand grabbed his, lacing their fingers together._

" _This was my mom's ring."_

 _Tsuna looked over his shoulder at his husband in surprise. "Really?"_

" _Mhm. She died when I was in I was thirteen, but she made me promise to give this to the person who was more than just someone I love."_

 _A blushs spread across the younger's cheek, getting a chuckle from the older. He turned around and started up at his husband._

" _So I'm more than just your love?"_

 _His answer was a rare smile, the ones only he was allowed to see. He closes his eyes as his husband leaned in, whispering against his lips before pressing his own against them_

" _You are my everything, my dame sky."_

And he had gone and lost his ring. Tsuna laid his arms over his eyes,feeling a slight burn in them.

"Shouldn't you be at dinner?"

The don scrambled to sit up, looking at towards the voice. "R-Reborn."

The hitman raised an eyebrow at the tear filled caramel eyes. Before he could scold him on how a mafia boss shouldn't cry, the don was across the room, his arms insatly wrapping around the older man as he pressed his face into his chest. Reborn could feel Tsuna's tears soak into his shirt.

"I'm sorry, Reborn, I don't how it happened but m-my ring."

"What?"

"I-I had I on last night-hic- then it was gone this moring-hic- I-I looked everywhere. Hayato,Takashi and I..I..we tore up the mansion –hic- but..but.."

"Tsu-"

"I know how much..-hic- the ring mean –hic- to you and…I..Renato I'm so sorr-mmfh!?"

Tsuna started wide eyes as Reborn grabbed his face and kissed him. Why? Why was he kissing him? He should be yelling at him, shooting him, doing something Reborn like!

"Are you done?" Renato asked, smirking at the confused look on his husbands face. "I took your ring while you were sleeping."

Tsuna blinked. "Y-You? Renato why?"

Renato rolled his eyes as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. "I was planning on surprising you for our anniversary next week but I guess I should have told you if you were going to freak out this much."

Tsuna blushed a bright red. "I-I..y-you…but.. Wait, why did you need my ring?""

Renato chuckled, opening the box. There, nestled in the pillows, was his ring. Tsuna let out an airy laugh of relief. His husband smiled and took the ring, tilting it slightly, his smile growing as tears filled Tsuna's eyes once more when he saw it.

"Mia amata eterno cielo." Renato whispered as he slid the ring onto Tsuna finger, raising it to his lips and pressing a kiss to it.

"Renato." Tsuna smiled lovingly, resting his forehead against the hitman's chest. "I feel horrible now for ruining your surprise."

"You didn't ruin it." Renato said, wrapping his arm around Tsuna waist and tilting his head up to look at him. "The fact you were upset because you thought you lost it, makes me realizes how important it is to you."

"Of course, It was your mother..and also...It a symbol of our love."

The two of them smiled at each other, before Renato leaned down and kissed him. Tsuna let out a soft yelp as his husband picked him up, the don instantly wrapping his legs. Renato pulled way and Tsuna felt a shive run down his spine at the smirk cross the hitman's face.

"Now, I think some punishment is in order for causing so much chaos while I was gone."

* * *

Star: Well hope you guys like that. I saw a prompt on tumbler and I thought why not. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Night.


End file.
